


I didn’t expect anything less of you, Newt Scamander!

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Series: Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Wizarding World, hp universe, newt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: What happens, if the reader accidentally insults Magical Creatures in a classroom banter with Newt Scamander, his/her crush?After a request by @tini-monster : I’d like to submit a request or suggestions for a fic or something where Newt actually has a less than shy lover because I really like the cute shy personas but I’ve not seen any with Newt having a lover or crush that is more boisterous like Thor :) and I think having a loud excitable Griffindor or muggle and cute mischievous Newt would be great. Anyways tysm for reading this and considering.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Series: Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101680
Kudos: 14





	I didn’t expect anything less of you, Newt Scamander!

You smiled to yourself as you saw Newt Scamander, good friend, seatmate and crush rush into class last minute. As he reached for the seat next to you, giving you a funny look, you asked him how he had been, shaking your head at the fact that Newt was late to class - like he always was.

‘Heyyyy Newt, how have you been? I can see that you are in a great form’, you laughed. ‘What happened?’, you greeted the boy who tried to get rid of his coat and scarf as fast as possible, smiling brightly.

‘Nifflers’, he sighed and dropped onto his chair. ‘But I am great, Y/N. As you can see’, he responded, dropping a massive stack of school books on his desk. Typical Hogwarts, you thought. And typical Newt.

‘And you?’, he asked, eyes shining brightly, face a little flushed from outside. As he ran his hand through his messy curls, scanning your face in anticipation for you to answer you got lost in his teal eyes, staring at you intensely. ‘Not a bad sight this morning, you thought. ‘Not at all.’ Luckily you came up with an answer to avoid an awkward silence.

‘Better than you, apparently’, you observed, giggling slightly. The boy beside you snorted as a response, shaking his head but grinning brightly. He lightly nudged you with his elbow. You stopped his arm, placing a hand on his arm and facing him, looking into his eyes in a serious manner, mischief glowing in your eyes.

‘Nifflers. Tell me more’, you demanded. Newt only shrugged in a casual manner. Running late because of his love for animals in need was not a surprise to you, nonetheless, it had become worse in the last few weeks. You suspected it was because of his baby Niffler he picked up from the streets, Georgie. Newt didn’t have to say more than ‘Georgie happened, again’ to make you roll your eyes. That animal was really a troublemaker. In that manner, you weren’t surprised to Newt’s detailed storytelling of how he had escaped this time.

‘I still can’t believe you keep them here, at Hogwarts – Nifflers!!!’, you exclaimed maybe a teeny weeny bit too loud.

‘Shhh’, Newt said, staring at you wide-eyed as if you had just caught him committing a crime. Technically you had but come on, it was Newt… no one could stop his dedication to animals.

‘Who can tell me what a bowtuckle is?’ asked Mrs. Bloomsdale, teacher of Magical Creatures and their History and your mentor. As usual, no one seemed to be listening, you thought while yawning brightly. Before Newt was able to raise his hand, you stood up, answering the question with confidence: ‘A bowtuckle is an insectivore most often found dwelling on one particular tree. They are usually found in social groups and hard to spot with the human eye. But I honestly don’t understand why one might want to do.’, you elaborated. The class laughed as the last sentence accidentally slipped out. ‘Uhm…’, you continued quickly, ducking your head slightly. You could almost feel Newt sulking next to you and you also knew why.

‚They are alternatively called ‘the wandmaker’s friend’ as the trees they inhabit can be used to make a magician’s wand wood.’

‘And this makes 5 points for Gryffindor, Miss L/N. Not only a correct answer but also an intensive elaboration with reference to the important role these creatures play in a magician’s life.’, Mrs. Bloomsdale, class teacher of Magical History and fellow Gryffindor said, as you smiled to yourself and sat down again.

Mrs. Bloomsdale further elaborated: ‘Y/N, please do not let the class know your personal opinion on relevant topics next time.’ She winked at you.

‘Believe me, you better not let your teachers know that. And you might want to raise your hand as well.’

‘Only because you are my favourite teacher’, you joked, Mrs. Bloomsdale, your mentor, snorting at your response, only a slight smile to be shown on her face. The class laughed as you ran your hand through your hair, leaning back into your chair, satisfied. You closed your eyes.

‘How on earth do you do that, Y/N?’, Newt asked, oblivious by your talent for multitasking not listening to the babble of teachers while chatting.

You opened one eye, squinting at Newt.

‘What do you mean?’, you responded slowly, an innocent look on your face, head tilted to the side. ‘Being simply amazing?’

‘Never mind, we expect no less of the head girl in class, right?’, Newt eluded, eyes wide and pupils dilated, his eyes looking for yours. You felt the heat creeping up your chest as he didn’t avert his gaze and the both of you locked. Newt Scamander was a shy boy, no excuses, but around you the boy seemed to have found certain confidence that made him warm up with you, being quite confident and even cheeky. You were not gonna lie, you really liked that, a lot. In the way the sunlight of the windows hit his face you noticed the slight freckles in his face and how beautiful he looked with that intense look on his face. Almost as lovely as his smile.

You lowered your eyes, breaking the eye contact, reluctant what to do with the thoughts you sometimes had about him. About your relationship.

‘I gotta say, I am a bit bored by this. Urgh, it’s just way to easy’, you complained, your eyes desperately trying to avoid his.

‘Come on Y/N, can you like not brag for one second? You don’t have to’, Newt joked. You realized that this claim had been more of a compliment than you would have expected. You met his stare again, slightly dizzy from the intensity.

‘Yeah, yeah, I gotta own up to my reputation’, you whispered, winking at him. Newt sniggered, rolling his eyes.

‘And this subject is so…’, you placed your face into your hand, full attention towards Newt, ‘…booooring.’, you continued to tease him, holding his gaze. You were satisfied as you saw a blush creeping up his neck. He knew you were testing out the limits of your current state of friendship and he was smitten already. 

‘Y/N’, he exclaimed, scooting closer to you. ‘You didn’t just insult Magical Creatures as being boring, did you?’, he whispered, an expression of fake surprise on his face, eyes glinting with mischievousness.

‘Do you forgive me?’, you asked sheepishly, creeping closer to him, carefully raising your hand to pet his cheek. The first time after all that flirting you allowed yourself to show your attraction. The boy gulped but warmly smiled at you, a warm welcome to something new.

‘Yes, I do. Only once though. Y/N, you have been warned’, he announced, taking your hand from his cheek into his, interlacing his fingers. His face lighted up as you kissed his cheek, eyes widening.

‘I didn’t expect anything less from you, Newton Scamander’, you announced.


End file.
